


Break His Nose a Little

by CCaptainRex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue likes to fight, Boys are Jerks, Fights, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: Ronan has never been more proud of Blue Sargent than in this exact moment.Inspired by:"Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?""Yes.""What if I break his nose just a little."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Break His Nose a Little

Ronan has never been more proud of Blue Sargent than in this exact moment. 

To rewind, Ronan and Blue have always been odd around each other. They coexisted, friends, but they weren't close by any means. She was annoying, but they understood each other on the same wave-length: Chaos. 

Ronan liked fast cars. Blue liked to ride shotgun. 

Blue liked to start debates. Ronan liked to finish them. 

So, when a group of boys from her school approached them at the 7-11 check out, Ronan expected that it would not end well between them. "Hey, Blue! This your new boyfriend?" The boy, who looks awfully like a back-roads dirt kid, jabs a thumb at Ronan's direction with a smirk. 

"One of her new boyfriends." Says one of the others with a lazy grin, and Ronan turned to glare. Somehow, it didn't phase them, and that's where they make their first mistake. They're somehow more arrogant than the boys at Aglionby, and that was saying something. "She runs around with enough of them, I'm sure they just share." He makes a rude gesture and Ronan glares harder.

"Excuse me?" Blue set down her bag and turned to face them. She's a good foot shorter than them, and one has the audacity to lower himself to be on her level. Second mistake: No one makes Sargent feel short.

"I've seen you around in that Camero, Sargent." Ronan dislikes the way they say her last name. "How much money he pay you?" 

"For what?" Blue bites back, and in the back of Ronan's mind he's all too happy to start a fight, but another part of him is angrier that they're willing to say this to her face. 

"Sucking his dick, obviously. There can't be another reason they'd willingly stick around this long." He can sense Blue getting angry, her hands balling into fists. "I mean, your dad didn't. What makes you think anyone else would?" Third and final mistake. Before Blue can swing, he grasps her shoulder and pulls her aside. Ronan takes a step forward, in between Blue and the boys, and takes a moment just to tower over them and glare. 

When they don't immediately run, he grabs one by the collar of their shirt and almost lifts him off the ground. "What the fuck did you just say?" 

"Chill, man!" Cowards, all of them. "It's just a fucking joke, no need to get all upset." 

"If I hear you say another word to her, I will tear you apart. Got it?" Ronan's voice drips venom, a talent he's come to love and drops the kid They turn and run, and Blue pouts up at him. "What?" 

"Why didn't you let me fight them? Punch him in the face?" Ronan shrugs, picking up their bags and heading out towards where the Camero waited. Gansey waved happily from the front seat, oblivious to what just happened inside. The boys are leaning against the side of the store and glare as they pass. He stretched out the one's shirt collar and looks on with mild satisfaction.

"Didn't want to get kicked out. I like this 7-11." He also didn't want Blue to end up getting punched by some rednecks. 

"Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?" Blue says as she tosses the stuff into the back seat. Candy spills out everywhere, but neither care.

"Yes." 

"What if I break his nose just a little." Ronan laughs at that because Gansey has turned to stare at the both of them incredulously. If he got mad, imagine Gansey - that poor boy would've ripped them to shreds. 

"Have fun blowing your boyfriends, Blue." And here comes the moment Ronan's been waiting for-One of them makes the mistakes of trying to slap her ass and she grabs his wrist, pulls, and clocks him dead in the face. He collapses, clutching his nose where blood pours out, and she fully spits on him. 

He's never been more proud.

"Have fun with a broken nose, jackass." She slams the door to the backseat closed and Ronan takes the front seat with a howling laugh. Gansey still just stares, between the boy on the ground and Ronan laughing and Blue shaking her fist. 

"What the hell did I miss?" 


End file.
